Memorias de un Pasado I
by luna melissa
Summary: Eran héroes, eran villanos, pero también eran personas. Bienvenido a 1975, el inicio del quinto curso de Los Merodeadores. ¿Cómo era la vida de los brujos en la época de los 70s? Millones de vidas se entrelazan en este relato que sigue a estos cuatro muchachos y a la gente que les rodea. Al final sólo querían ser héroes. (ADVERTENCIA: Con OCs principales).
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:**

Harry Potter no me pertenece, no creo tener la capacidad mental de crear algo tan fantástico.

Sólo un par de OCs me pertenecen, pero el universo, los personajes y la ambientación le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**{ &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; }**

**MEMORIAS DE UN PASADO I**

por **Orion Black**

**"**_we are all ordinary. we are all boring._

_we are all spectacular. we are all shy._

_we are all bold. we are all heroes._

_we are all helpless. it just depends on the day._**"**

— Brad Meltzer.

**{ &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; }**

**PRÓLOGO**

Cuando eres joven no piensas en las repercusiones que tus acciones tendrán en un futuro. No piensas que fumar tanto te pueda causar una enfermedad terminal, o que esa pelea que tuviste con tus padres por rebeldía te dejaría completamente solo.

Eres joven, y no importa nada más. Los días parecen largos, y las noches cortas. Todo es un juego.

Sin embargo algún día, al ser mayor, mirarás atrás lamentando varias cosas, más que nada lo que no hiciste. Lo sé porque yo lo hago diariamente.

Esta es nuestra historia. La historia de una generación robada. Un grupo de chicos que fueron obligados a crecer, a quienes su juventud les fue tomada de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La mayoría de las veces actuamos sin pensar. Creemos que no nos puede ocurrir algo malo, no a nosotros. Pero entonces sucede.

Esta es la historia de cómo otras se entrelazaron. Una historia que refleja que el amor, en todas sus formas, es la mayor fuerza en el universo. De la traición que puede arruinarlo todo. De cómo la desesperanza trastorna la más lógica mente. De la tristeza y lo fuerte que es para volver un corazón inocente en uno resentido. Del dolor y como a pesar de él la vida sigue. De la injusticia que no se puede evitar porque no está en nuestras manos.

Pero también es una historia con pequeños matices de alegría. Una historia que refleja que la familia la escoge uno mismo; que si alguien quiere hacer lo correcto, lo hace. De cómo hay más bien que mal en el mundo. De cómo hay personas que nacieron para estar juntas. De la felicidad, y como a pesar de que todo vaya mal, aún puedes tenerla. De la risa y como cura mejor que una medicina. De mantenerse fiel a sí mismo y a tus ideales.

La juventud es descrita como la mejor época de la vida. De eso estoy segura, pero, ¿a qué costo? ¿Por qué tuvimos que pagar por algo que no iniciamos?

Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir. Todos nosotros volteáremos algún día al pasado, rememorando nuestros errores y nuestros aciertos, pero la mayoría recordaremos la juventud como el mejor momento de nuestra vida.

Está es sólo una historia sobre un grupo de chicos, sólo un grupo de chicos que por circunstancias se conocieron. De distintas edades, de distintos colores, de distintas personalidades. No todos siguieron el camino del bien, ni todos tuvieron un final feliz.

De un chico arrogante, pero con un enorme corazón, que dejó este mundo valientemente. De un muchacho rebelde, que a pesar de todo siempre se mantuvo fiel a sí mismo y a sus ideales, así como a sus amigos.

De un chico con un pequeño problema peludo, pero una gran inteligencia, que aprendió que aún al pensarse a sí mismo una bestia, podía ser amado por los demás. De otro que se sentía inútil, pero la amistad le demostró lo contrario; sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

De una chica demasiado valiente para su bienestar, que luchó como una verdadera leona, y protegió a aquellos que amaba hasta la muerte. De otra que amó más que nadie, y salió lastimada peor que cualquiera.

De una más que llamaban perfección, pero era la persona más insegura; y su príncipe no resultó ser el correcto para ella. De otra tan frágil como una hoja, pero tan fuerte como una roca, que se enfrentó a más de lo que yo podría contar.

De una chica que demuestra lo fácil que es que un corazón se marchite si no se cuida, y lo que el odio puede provocar. De otra que se veía de piedra, pero nunca lo fue; estaba tan sola en su interior que necesitaba sentirse admirada por los demás en todo momento.

De una muchacha que nació hija única, y su única hermana no compartía la misma sangre. De otra que nació en el lado equivocado, pero siempre luchó por lo que era correcto.

De un chico que amó a una joven a pesar de todos los obstáculos, y demostró que el amor lo vence todo. De otro con un gran corazón que destrozó una villana.

De un muchacho que era la mentira y la verdad a la vez. De otro que era el hazmerreír, pero encontró su fortaleza donde menos lo esperaba. De cómo un chico hizo todas las decisiones equivocadas, y eso lo destruyó.

Y de como una guerra les quitó todo pero a la vez nada.

Seguramente conocen sus nombres. Los leyeron en un libro, los escucharon en un cuchicheo. Los admiraron como héroes, los tacharon de villanos. Relataban sus osadas acciones, aterrorizaban con sus perversas jugadas. Pero seguramente no leyeron humanos, sólo figuras. Seguramente no leyeron sobre su desesperación, sobre sus lágrimas, sobre sus errores, sobre su miedo. Sólo escucharon sobre héroes blandiendo varitas como espadas, intentando defender lo que ellos creían. Los héroes y los villanos nunca son vistos como personas, como si no hubiesen tenido sentimientos, como si no hubiesen tenido dudas, como si lo que planeaban ya lo supieran desde siempre. Pero yo, que los conocí a todos ellos, puedo decir que cada uno, hasta el más malvado, era humano. Como todos nosotros.

¿Acaso alguna vez has escuchado a alguien hablar de las maldades que causó un héroe? ¿O hablar de lo bondadoso que resultó un villano? No. Es plano, ¿cierto? Un héroe sólo hace cosas buenas, heroicas. Un villano sólo hace cosas malas, villanas. Una suposición falsa, pues, los héroes también fueron villanos, y los villanos fueron héroes. Nadie nunca fue totalmente bueno, y nadie nunca fue totalmente malo.

Tal vez si lo hubiese sabido entonces, que nuestra juventud estaba acabando, que los tiempos difíciles venían, que lo que alguna vez creí era mentira, y que la gente se va aunque tú no lo quieras, lo habría disfrutado más. No habría hecho esto o aquello. Habría confiado en esa persona y no en aquella. Tal vez habría impedido que tuviésemos que pagar todos.

Pero la vida no viene con instrucciones, es sólo un ensayo y error constante.

Sólo éramos niños jugando a ser héroes, la mayoría no sabía que estaba haciendo. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos. Creíamos que el mundo nos pertenecía.

El dolor es casi tan poderoso como el amor, puede destruir, pero también puede renovar, y eso lo aprendí muy bien. Creo que necesité del dolor para ser quien soy ahora.

Ahora que miro atrás y nos veo a todos tan jóvenes, tan temerarios, sin miedo a nada, me dan ganas de reír, y de llorar. Nunca llegaré a comprender porque nosotros, porque fuimos escogidos para tan cruel destino.

Esta no es una historia de amor, no es una historia cómica ni dramática, ni si quiera es de terror. Simplemente es una historia, recuerdos de una generación que tuvo que escoger entre el bien y el mal a una edad muy temprana.

Estás solo son **memorias de un pasado.**


	2. Reencuentro

**DISCLAIMER:**

Harry Potter no me pertenece, no creo tener la capacidad mental de crear algo tan fantástico.

Sólo un par de OCs me pertenecen, pero el universo, los personajes y la ambientación le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**NOTA:**

¡Hola a cualquier persona que esté a punto de leer este fic! Agradezco el tiempo que prestan para leer esto. Bien, antes de comenzar, desearía hablar un poco sobre este proyecto. Lo comencé en el 2006, en un borrador muchísimo más diferente a este. Ha tenido muchas versiones a lo largo de los años, los personajes se han transformado muchísimo, y yo he cambiado mucho como escritora. Este fanfiction estaba aquí hace tiempo, ha estado dos o tres veces aquí, pero últimamente he estado estudiando mucho a los personajes canon, y me encontré con enormes faltas ooc, por lo mismo decidí reescribirlo. Esta es, finalmente, la última versión. No pienso volver a reescribirlo.

Como verán, hay muchos OCs. Si alguien detesta los OCs, les aseguro que no les gustara este fic. Sin embargo, he trabajado tanto en estos OCs que a pesar de que son protagonistas, no quería que fueran perfectos (le huyo a las Mary Sues y los Gary Stus, que han estado en casi cada fanfiction que leo de Los Merodeadores). Mi intención no es hacer otro de esos odiosos fanfics de Los Merodeadores donde se enamoran de un par de chicas (super poderosas y super hermosas) y luego suceden mil cosas ilógicas. He leído millones de ellos. Sí, habrá mucho romance, pero estoy más interesada en el desarrollo de los personajes. Hay OCs prefectos, hay OCs en el equipo de Quidditch, y hay OCs que son mejores amigos de Los Merodeadores. Pero ninguno va a deformar la trama, ninguno va a deformar el canon. Pase lo que pase, al final el canon se cumple. No tengo interés en hacer una historia sin sentido. Otra razón por la que lo reescribí fue porque, allá en el 2006, no tenía muchos personajes canon con quienes jugar, pero ahora, después de muchos años, he descubierto distintos personajes y les he creado personalidades; son personajes que me gustaría explorar (digamos gente de la Orden, como Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Fabian Prewett, etc. O mortifagos, como Evan Rosier, Barty Crouch Jr., Regulus Black, etc.), son personajes que he encontrado en verdad interesantes y que me gustaría incluir en esta historia. Me he ubicado en la época, en el inicio de la guerra y en todo lo que había entonces.

Me he creado una imagen completa de los personajes canon, he quitado muchas cosas que no tenían sentido, he hecho de este fic uno con más sentido. No quisieran ver el primer borrador, creanme, era insufrible. Para quienes habían leído este fic antes, no se preocupen, cada capítulo viene con la misma esencia, pero mejorado. Borré los OCs que no me servían de nada. No espero comentarios, mucho menos favoritos o follows, este fanfic lo escribo porque amo a estos personajes tanto que no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Este fanfic es muy, muy importante para mí. Y espero que a alguno de ustedes les guste.

Este primer capítulo introduce a un grupo de OCs principales, en el siguiente se explorará a los Slytherins (las Greengrass, Evan Rosier, Mulciber, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, etc.) Quiero darle trasfondo a todos los personajes y darles un momento. Verán algunos personajes canon más que a otros, claro, pero quiero meter a todos en algún momento.

Espero hacerle justicia a estos personajes y a esta generación que, por cierto, es mi favorita.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han apoyado este fic por años. Prometo que esto ya es finalmente la versión que esperaban.

**{ &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; }**

**MEMORIAS DE UN PASADO I**

por **Orion Black**

**"**_we change, we grow up, we fuck up,_

_we love, we hurt, we're teenagers._

_we're still learning._**"**

— Anónimo.

**{ &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; }**

**I. REENCUENTRO**

La vista era la de siempre.

Niños de primero con corazones desenfrenados, y expresiones nerviosas en sus jóvenes rostros, recorrían el lugar con rapidez. Madres despidiéndose de sus amados hijos, recordándoles qué escribieran cada mes, soltaban un par de lágrimas que resbalaban ávidamente por sus mejillas. Amigos gritando de felicidad al encontrarse después de largos meses. Aves enjauladas que pululaban y picaban queriendo atraer la atención de sus dueños. Siempre solía ser así. Por lo menos así lo recordaba Pamela Aniston.

De sus labios escapó un suspiró y se preguntó dónde podría estar su amiga, había quedado con ella para verse en frente de aquella empolvada columna. Siempre ingresaban juntas al colosal expreso. Miraba entre la gente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero ni una señal de su amiga se presentó. Unas manos nublaron su vista de pronto; eran delgadas, suaves y de dedos largos, ella sonrío al percatarse de quién se trataba.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —Una voz gentil y amable se filtró por sus oídos. La reconoció con rapidez, le pertenecía a Avi Naberrie. Pamela alzó sus brazos y removió con sutileza las manos.

— ¡Hey! —Se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambas estallaron en suaves y alegres carcajadas al instante. Pamela deshizo el abrazo y dirigió su vista a la chica, observándole de arriba a abajo. La había visto en el verano, no es que hubiese un gran cambio. Aquel ordenado cabello rubio platino se encontraba suelto, creando ondas hasta sus codos. Su tez parecía de porcelana, y el molesto acné que solía afectar a los adolescentes no clamaba partes de su piel. Los ojos azul cielo de Avi veían impacientes a Pamela, mientras una sonrisa proveniente de sus labios rosados se dirigía a ella.

— ¿Estabas más alta la última vez que te vi, no? ¿Acaso encogiste? —Bromeó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa, dando pequeños golpecitos sobre la cabeza de su amiga. Pamela, a diferencia de Avi, poseía un grueso cabello negro que se ondulaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos grisáceos contrastaban con su piel blanca, y podían notarse las arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios pues reía de todo. Por suerte, ambas eran casi de la misma estatura (Avi le llevaba un par de centímetros), así que no tenían que alzar la vista o bajarla para encontrarse.

— ¿Eso significa que tú también te encogiste, no? —Replicó Pamela con una sonrisa malvada, mientras le daba un empujoncito a la muchacha. Avi resopló divertida y soltó una risilla.

— No hay tiempo de hablar de estaturas. Hay que subir nuestro equipaje, buscar un compartimiento, encontrar a Ari y Natalie —comenzó a enumerar ansiosamente con sus dedos. Era una muchacha muy organizada, lo que le había ganado el puesto de prefecta de Hufflepuff. Por poco lo gana Mafalda Hopkirk, pero a Sprout le agradó que Avi tuviera un lenguaje más… Acorde a la juventud.

— Cálmate. No comiences a estresarte tan rápido. Ellas llegarán —aseguró Pamela tratando de tranquilizarle, alzando su ceja derecha mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga. Esta le sonrió suavemente, un poco apenada mientras acomodaba su cabello por detrás de la oreja. Ambas arrastraban su equipaje hacia la entrada.

— No es eso, es que este año tengo mi primera junta de prefectos y no quiero llegar tarde. Además siempre ganan los mejores compartimientos —se excusó la muchacha, ligeramente preocupada. Pamela respondió rodando los ojos.

— Como dije, cálmate —le indicó, mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda y ambas entraban al Expreso.

Comenzaron la búsqueda de compartimento. Los primeros siempre eran ocupados por los niños de primero. Solían llegar antes que todos, y solían sentarse viéndose incómodamente entre ellos. Aquello le causaba risa a Pamela, así que iba carcajeándose mientras caminaban. Algunos le devolvían la vista y fruncían el ceño, extrañados o asustados por aquella actitud. Avi no iba a reprenderle esta vez.

— ¿Natalie ya estará adentro? —Curioseó la rubia mientras continuaban su camino. A Pamela le agradaba ir hasta el final del expreso, pero ahora haría un pequeño sacrificio e iría a la mitad.

— No lo sé. Me dijo que nos veríamos dentro del Expreso porque… —Intentó recordar, apretando sus labios y sus cerrados párpados—. Agh, no sé. Por alguna razón que ya se me olvidó —se alzó de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. Era mala recordando. Avi simplemente asintió.

— Arhedel debe venir con James —anunció la recién prefecta, aunque estaba segura de que su amiga ya lo sabría—. Me parece que este verano no quiso volver a casa.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— No lo sé —Avi arqueó sus hombros brevemente, sin tener información alguna sobre el estado de su amiga—. No me ha querido decir nada.

Pamela frunció los labios con resignación. Caminaron un poco más y se encontraron con un compartimento vacío.

— ¿Sabes? No sé como las personas con claustrofobia viajan en el tren. El pasillo es un espacio muy pequeño, ¿no crees? —Opinó Pamela, mientras deslizaba la puerta y entraba con su equipaje, colocándolo en frente de la ventana. Avi arqueó una ceja.

— No lo sé. Nunca lo había pensado —replicó la rubia con sinceridad, mientras se abría paso para entrar y acomodaba su equipaje a lado del de Pamela. Esta se dejó caer sobre el sillón, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Ah! Qué bueno que no tengo claustrofobia —comentó con una amplia sonrisa, recargando la cabeza sobre el respaldo acolchado. Avi se sentó en frente de ella y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin mucho que decir. Fue entonces cuando Pamela giró su cuello y atisbó un vistazo de un despeinado cabello. Se alzó de inmediato y abrió la puerta del compartimiento, Avi se preguntó a quien habría visto.

— ¡James! —Gritó al reconocer aquella mata de cabello. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Nadie tenía ese desorden allá arriba. El aludido se giró y le sonrió ampliamente. Detrás de él iba una persona desagradable que Pamela prefería no mencionar.

Sirius Black.

— ¡Hey! —En cuanto el muchacho reconoció a su mejor amiga una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en sus labios. Potter se acercó a la muchacha y ella le envolvió en sus brazos. Ignoró olímpicamente a Sirius y cerró sus ojos mientras un grito de felicidad escapaba por sus labios. Le había visto una vez en vacaciones, sólo una. La vez que organizó una fiesta el día que su madre fue a otra fiesta, se ganó un buen regaño entonces. James le devolvió el abrazo mientras la levantaba tan sólo un poco del suelo. Segundos después la dejó de nuevo sobre él y le miró—. Qué guapa te ves. ¿Algún secreto de belleza? —Alzó una ceja, como si le estuviese entrevistando. Pamela rió y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

— No que tú no sepas —replicó. James era apuesto, suponía que era por los rasgos de su madre. No es de malinterpretar, su padre era apuesto también, pero juntos habían creado a un muchacho agraciado (aunque en realidad sólo le habían heredado la apariencia, su hijo era bastante diferente a ellos). El chico dirigió su mirada almendrada, cubierta por unos lentes redondos, hacia Avi. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza dirigido como un saludo, pero la rubia se mantuvo inerte. No le agradaba. El chico se alzó de hombros, acostumbrado a la frialdad de la muchacha—. Así que, ¿qué tal el verano? —preguntó Pamela después de aquel incomodo intercambio. James levantó sus hombros de nueva cuenta, esta vez por una razón diferente.

— Ya sabes, mucho Quidditch, mi madre y sus fiestas de gente rica —respondió el muchacho con naturalidad—. Remus, Peter, Sirius y yo estuvimos andando por ahí…

— Comprando marihuana ilegalmente —anotó este último, inmiscuyéndose en la plática con una socarrona sonrisa que ladeó en sus labios. Pero Pamela volvió a ignorarle. James carraspeó, queriendo retomar el camino de la plática.

— Ya sabes, haciendo cosas de… Cosas —alzó un puño de forma varonil para remarcarlo. En realidad sólo habían hecho un montón de sandeces que no llevaron a nada, como siempre. Pamela afirmó con la cabeza una sola vez.

— ¿Y Remus? ¿Peter? ¿Has visto a Arhedel? Pensé que vendría contigo —preguntó con una ceja alta y una expresión llena de duda. Alzó el brazo de James en el aire, como si detrás de él fuese a encontrar a los faltantes. Sirius comenzaba a enfadarse por ser ignorado tanto.

— Ah, sí. Peter quería ir al baño, así que Remus y Arhedel lo acompañaron. Lo sé, es muy raro. Parece ser que no sólo las mujeres van al baño acompañadas —informó James con una curiosa expresión. Sirius decidió aclarar su garganta.

— Tú también me pides que vaya al baño contigo, James.

— Pues sí, por si aparece Peeves o alguien quiere matarme.

Pamela continuaba ignorando a Sirius y tenía su vista fija en James. Alguien detrás de ella carraspeó, a lo que ella volvió su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué?

— No pueden obstruir el paso —anunció una desconocida chica de rubios rizos, pero por la insignia que portaba en su limpia túnica dedujeron que era prefecta de Ravenclaw. Séptimo año, seguramente.

— No estoy obstruyendo el paso. Estoy saludando a mi mejor amigo, no lo veo desde hace mucho —justificó Pamela con sequedad, dirigiéndole una mirada hastiada a la molesta muchacha. Esta respiró profundamente, no muy feliz con aquella actitud.

— Lo estás haciendo. Están obstruyendo el paso —insistió, señalando a un par de niños que deseaban transitar. Pamela rodó los ojos. _Novatos._

— Vayan adelante, aquí vamos la gente asombrosa —Potter aconsejó sabiamente a los pequeños, señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. Los ojos azulados de la prefecta salieron disparados a él.

— De la manera más educada, por favor, entren a su compartimento y dejen el pasillo libre.

— _Nah_ —esta vez se negó Sirius, con aquella indiferencia que lo marcaba de vez en cuando. Odiaba a la autoridad y estaba dispuesto a joderla siempre que pudiera.

La rubia les observó mientras relamía sus labios con firmeza.

— Perdónalos —una voz llegó por detrás de aquella enfadada muchacha, abriéndose paso entre los niños. Un chico más alto que Sirius y James, de cabello castaño y ojos miel dirigió sus palabras a la ravenclaw. Tenía un par de cicatrices marcadas en el rostro y su tez era increíblemente pálida (oh, el número de apodos que había obtenido por ello)—. Prometo que entrarán en su compartimiento —le aseguró Remus Lupin, dirigiéndose amablemente a la rubia. Al parecer a la prefecta le agradaba Remus y confiaba en él, pues se limitó a asentir.

— Que así sea, Lupin —ordenó con firmeza—. Buenas tardes —añadió, para después pasar a lado de Sirius quien le miró con una ceja levantada en un tono desagradable, la prefecta le ignoró completamente.

— ¿Es en serio? —Remus dobló los ojos y resopló. Era el primer día y ya había tenido que salvarlos de la autoridad. En fin, no sabía que esperaba—. C0mo sea, entren al compartimiento.

— Remus, que bueno es verte —profirió Pamela con una ancha sonrisa. El aludido sonrió suavemente, con aquella dulzura que lo caracterizaba, pero con sus dedos indicó que entraran al compartimento. Resignada, Pamela se introdujo con James y Sirius detrás de ella. Avi arrugó la nariz al verlos entrar. No quería compartir con ellos el viaje. Lupin se introdujo segundos después, captando la atención de la rubia.

— Hola, Remus —Avi saludó con amabilidad. El muchacho le respondió con una sonrisa educada. Tal vez Potter y Black no le agradaban, pero Lupin y Pettigrew sí. Eran diferentes después de todo.

O por lo menos eso creía ella.

— ¿Y Peter y Arhedel? —Indagó Sirius, tomando asiento a lado de Avi, quien se hizo un par de centímetros hacia la derecha, evitando su cercanía. Black esbozó una amplia y cínica sonrisa al ver cómo aquello le molestaba.

— No sé, venían…

— ¿Remus? —Una voz afuera del compartimiento habló. El aludido se giró y descubrió a una muchacha acercarse al compartimiento con otro chico a su lado—. Perdón, la multitud amenazaba con comernos —anunció esta misma con un leve sonrojo. El castaño negó con la cabeza y le mostró una comprensiva sonrisa a la chica.

— Creímos que Peter se había atascado en el baño —comentó James burlón, queriendo provocar que todos rieran ante su gran chiste.

— Ese fuiste tú en segundo año —acotó Sirius, recordándolo vívidamente.

— Cállate.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Avi y Pamela saltaron de sus asientos y abrazaron a la chica que había llegado. Era pequeña, más pequeña que todos ahí; apenas y le llegaba al hombro a Avi. Aún así, era una chica muy bonita. Su cabello lacio y negro llegaba hasta su barbilla y sus ojos eran de un color verde. Era tan pálida como Remus y tan delgada como él. Sus rasgos les recordaban a todos a una muñequita de porcelana. _Frágil, pero bonita a la vista._

— ¿Peter? —le llamó esta, doblando su cuello para verle mejor.

— ¿Sí?

— Ahorita te dejo pasar.

— Okay.

Ambas amigas dejaron de abrazarle y, cuando pudo avanzar, Arhedel Louis aclaró su garganta.

— Puedes pasar, Peter —emitió, haciéndose a un lado en el compartimiento.

— Hola, Peter —le saludó Avi atentamente, esbozando una sonrisilla. Él también le agradaba, era tranquilo como Remus, y no hacía sonidos de gallina en medio de la lección de Historia de la Magia. Vale, admiraba a Potter más de lo que debía, pero no era insoportable al punto de querer clavarle la varita. Pamela le tenía un poco de miedo después de que en segundo se enteró de que le agradaba de otra manera… Ahora sólo alzó la mano y le saludó con una incómoda sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? —Se cercioró Arhedel, fijando su vista en Pettigrew, mientras se mantenía de pie jugando con los dedos de su mano, uno de sus tantos gestos característicos. Peter tomó asiento a lado de Pamela y James.

— Sí, no te preocupes —confirmó tranquilamente. Arhedel movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sirius carraspeó.

— ¿Se van a sentar o qué? —Exigió de forma pasiva, o la más pasiva que podía salir de Sirius Black, al ver que Arhedel y Remus se mantenían parados y no parecía como si planearan sentarse en algún momento cercano.

— No… Bueno… —La aludida levantó la vista hacia su amigo, esperando una respuesta de parte de él. Era como ver una hormiga con una montaña, Remus era el más alto de todos y Arhedel era la más pequeña, a veces resultaba cómica la diferencia de estaturas. Lupin negó con la cabeza y le cedió el asiento con educación.

— Siéntate tú.

— No, siéntate tú.

— No, no, siéntate tú.

— No, en serio, siéntate tú.

— No lo necesito, siéntate tú.

— No, siéntate tú.

— No, por favor, siéntate tú.

— ¡Alguien ya siéntese, maldita sea! —Gruñó Sirius, furioso por aquel debate, logrando sobresaltar a ambos. Arhedel mordió su labio con timidez, y ante la insistencia de Remus, tomó asiento.

— No, no puedo —se alzó segundos después, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, y dirigió sus pasos hacia Avi, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

— Oye, por lo menos avisa, ¿no? —Solicitó la rubia al sentir el repentino peso de su amiga sobre ella, aunque en realidad estaba acostumbrada. De pequeñas Arhedel se sentaba en las piernas de Avi todo el tiempo, era muy común. Remus ladeó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer, y Arhedel le indicó con la mirada que se sentara. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio observando como el asiento se definía por el ocupante.

— Voy a terminar sentándome ahí si uno de los dos no se sienta —amenazó Sirius con desesperación, arrugando sus manos en puños. A veces deseaba golpear a los demás por no ser tan impulsivos como él. Claro que, la mayoría de las veces, no ser tan impulsivo como Sirius Black era un regalo. Arhedel se alzó de hombros y desvió la mirada, sin darle importancia al comentario de su mejor amigo.

Tal vez era la mente de James, a veces se imaginaba cosas (que Lily Evans había nacido de Dios mismo no era una de ellas), pero tanto Arhedel como Remus habían estado actuando muy extraño últimamente entre ellos. No es que no fuera así antes, es decir, sólo entre ellos se entendían. Eran como una pareja casada a la que nadie entendía y sólo se entendían entre ellos, claro que sin todo el romanticismo de por medio. Pero ahora apenas y se hablaban.

James decidió no reflexionar más de lo que debía. Remus terminó sentándose y Arhedel se acomodó sobre Avi finalmente.

— ¿Qué hicieron en el verano? —Una vez que el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, Pamela decidió saltar ligeramente de su asiento con aquella entusiasta pregunta, mostrando una sonrisa amplia.

— Obligué a Regulus a que orinara a Kreacher —reveló Sirius con orgullo, mostrando la dentadura completa en una cínica sonrisa. Oh, diablos, eso había sido tan divertido, uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Chocó las palmas con James, aunque ya le había contado mil y una veces aquella historia.

Hubo un silencio.

— ¿Qué hicieron en el verano? —Repitió Pamela, manteniendo la misma expresión de serenidad en su rostro, ignorando de nuevo a Sirius. Este resopló.

— No puedes ignorarme por siempre.

— ¿Qué hicieron en el verano?

— ¡Existo!

— ¿Qué hicieron en el verano?

— ¡Soy un humano! ¡Incluso la ciencia muggle prueba que estoy vivo!

— ¿Qué hicieron en el verano?

Disgustado y oprimido, Black se lanzó hacia adelante y la empujó suavemente; esto logró captar la atención de la chica. Sirius detestaba ser ignorado y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante aquel despectivo acto.

— ¡Ya sé que existes! —Prorrumpió enfada la morena, alzando sus manos en el aire y mirando furibundamente a su odioso compañero—. Pero que existas no significa que te voy a poner atención. Además, se lo dije a James en el verano. Iba a ignorarte desde ahora.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua con desdén. Pamela se enfureció más y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Avi aclaró la garganta con incomodidad.

— Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos —comunicó la rubia, echándole un vistazo a su reloj de mano; este tenía la pulsera azulada, un tono muy parecido a sus ojos. Pamela alzó una ceja, confundida por el plural.

— _¿Nos?_ —Subrayó con duda, mirando significativamente a su amiga. ¿No era sólo ella?

— Sí. Tenemos que ir al compartimiento de prefectos —reafirmó pacíficamente la hufflepuff, poniéndose de pie. Arhedel le imitó y se dirigió a la puerta para deslizarla.

— ¿Tú a dónde vas? —Demandó saber Aniston, encerrada en un círculo de confusión que parecía no tener fin.

— Ah, sí —Arhedel rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica sin mucho interés, a los pocos segundos sacó una insignia plateada en la cual un cuervo se dibujaba.

La maldita insignia de los prefectos. Brillante, enorme y pesada, este último adjetivo definía muy bien a ese tipo de personas. Pamela Aniston detestaba aquel séquito. Eran como los profesores molestos pero sin tareas. Creían ser dioses pues se paseaban quitando puntos como se les diera la gana. Se escondían debajo de las armaduras empolvadas y buscaban cualquier resquicio de culpa para castigarte. Recordaba cuando Narcissa Black le había quitado un par sólo por reírse de su novio, Lucius Malfoy. Por favor, ese chico era risible. Lástima que se había graduado, ahora no podía reírse de él.

— Mierda, eres uno de ellos también —refunfuñó la pelinegra, asqueada por ello. Una mueca tembló en sus labios. Arhedel arqueó una ceja ante tal palabra ofensiva.

— ¿Ellos?

— Como sea, vayan a ser populares y responsables, no me importa.

Avi y Arhedel se encogieron de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al enojo de Pamela, solía enfadarse de maneras muy infantiles y por razones ridículas. Remus se puso de pie sin mucho qué decir.

— ¿Tú también? —Brincó Aniston, abriendo los ojos y labios de manera exagerada. Esto era una masacre.

— Eh, sí.

— _Ash_, ya, váyanse, no quiero verlos —realizó un movimiento con la mano derecha indicándoles que desalojaran. Los tres prefectos le ignoraron, Arhedel no pensaba debatir con ella, Avi creía que era un honor ser prefecta, y Remus, bueno, él nunca decía mucho. Este último deslizó la puerta y se alejaron del compartimiento en segundos.

**{ &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; }**

Estaban por entrar al compartimiento de prefectos cuando un curioso grito lejano llamó la atención de Remus Lupin. Este alzó la vista, creyendo reconocer el tono de voz de James.

— Eso se escuchó como James —estaba por deslizar la puerta al compartimiento de los prefectos cuando escuchó aquella exclamación, y, obviamente, le preocupó de alguna manera.

— No es cierto, seguramente es un niño que no quiere llegar a Hogwarts —Arhedel se apresuró a restarle importancia, un poco harta por la espera. Avi había estado al menos quince minutos deteniéndolos para entrar a la estancia. Estaba nerviosa por su nuevo puesto, y ahora que al fin se había decidido, no iban a dar vuelta atrás. Arhedel deslizó la puerta sin decir más, al tiempo que un par de miradas se fijaban en ellos.

Una de ellas le pertenecía a una muchacha de cabello rojizo vibrante. Sus ojos verdosos se dirigieron a Remus al tiempo que le indicaba con una mano que se acercara a ella. El aludido aceptó su solicitud y avanzó hacia su amiga, seguido de Arhedel. Avi les siguió los pasos también, pero se dedicaba a mirar a todos lados de manera imperceptible, pues trataba de mantener la quietud que la caracterizaba.

— ¡Hola, Remus! —Saludó Lily Evans alegremente. La insignia de prefecta colgaba de su túnica y brillaba con los tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Una sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de la gryffindor. Era, seguramente, una de las personas más agradables que cualquiera pudiera conocer—. Hola —saludó amablemente a las otras dos chicas, quienes le devolvieron una sonrisa en forma de saludo. En realidad Lily nunca había mantenido una larga plática con ninguna de las dos.

Aquella pelirroja entrelazó sus manos por detrás, volviéndose hacia el grupo que la rodeaba.

— Creo que somos todos —anunció a quienes ya habían llegado. Los prefectos de quinto se miraron entre sí y afirmaron con la cabeza. Segundos después, una figura se internó en el compartimiento. Reconocieron a la prefecta que había parado a James, Sirius y Pamela en medio del tren. Esta se adelantó hacia los chicos, ondulando su cabello gracias al ritmo de su andar.

— Tú no eres premio anual —una molesta muchacha de cabello rubio se hizo notar al instante. La prefecta de Slytherin, Leonie Greengrass, alzó la mano al ver como la allegada se acercaba a ellos. Siempre tan oportuna. Los ojos azules de la ravenclaw destellaron rabia.

— Muy cierto, Greengrass —plantó ambos pies en frente del grupo y respiró profundamente antes de juntar sus palmas y comenzar a hablar al resto de las personas con tono solemne y educado—: Los premios anuales se encuentran indispuestos, por lo mismo me temo que…

— ¿Es cierto que están drogados? —Leonie decidió irritar una vez más a la prefecta. Por suerte aquella muchacha era bastante paciente, y sabía cómo se manejaban las Greengrass: Entre más insoportable, mucho mejor.

— No. Sólo se encuentran indispuestos —negó estoicamente, desviando su vista por un momento hacia la recién prefecta.

— Todo el tren lo sabe. Que los dos están drogados, y apenas y recuerdan sus nombres —acotó Greengrass nuevamente, haciendo uso de su enfadosa voz. La prefecta apretó los labios de manera apenas notoria, tratando de no gritarle a aquella molesta serpiente.

— Como decía: Los premios anuales de este año se encuentran indispuestos, así que me han designado a mí para explicarles los detalles de sus nuevos puestos —continuó, ignorando a la irritante rubia que rodó los ojos al no obtener la atención que quería—: Primero que nada, me gustaría felicitarlos. Si son prefectos es porque son los mejores estudiantes de su generación. Ser prefecto es un honor y un orgullo que deben tener presente en todo momento.

Aclaró su garganta, tragando saliva para proseguir con su discurso. Lily Evans se veía demasiado entusiasmada, y feliz, mucho más feliz que todos ahí; se podía notar en sus puños cerrados y su sonrisa radiante. Observaba con emoción a la prefecta, esperando que esta continuara.

— A cada pareja de prefectos se les asignará ciertos horarios de patrullaje. Durante estos, tendrán que caminar alrededor del colegio, buscando que no se infrinja ninguna norma. Sin embargo —alzó un dedo al aire, en forma de aviso—, en todo momento son prefectos. Las rondas no son el único momento donde deben estar atentos.

Lily asintió con presteza, así como Remus lo hizo. Benjy Fenwick, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, escuchaba con una cuidadosa atención las palabras de la muchacha, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de la espalda. Avi observaba nerviosamente a la prefecta, redactando todo en su mente como si fuese una libreta, incluso podía escuchar el rasgar de la pluma.

— Saben que no están permitidos los favoritismos, ni las excusas. No importa que tan amigo consideren a alguien, si ha hecho algo, deben restarle puntos o avisar al jefe de su casa, ¿comprendido? —Su vista se clavó de inmediato en Lupin. Aquel muchacho miró a ambos lados, un poco incómodo. Sabía que se refería a James y a Sirius—. Por ahora, su primera tarea es patrullar los pasillos del tren, asegurarse de que todo está bien y que nadie está haciendo algo —anunció severamente, sus ojos recorrieron a todo el grupo en busca de aquello que se llamaba_: "debilidad para cumplir tus deberes"._ Era común. Al no encontrar rastro de aquello, carraspeó y una gustosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—: Adelante.

Evans fue la primera en salir del compartimiento, lista para cumplir sus deberes con entusiasmo. Fenwick, con quien Lily se llevaba bastante bien (de vez en cuando tenían pláticas reflexivas que tal vez no pudiese mantener con nadie más), decidió seguirle. A continuación algunos prefectos evacuaron la zona: Avi arrastró a Ari de la mano, y Remus decidió juntarse con ellas. Cuando el compartimiento se vació, la prefecta de ravenclaw se dio la vuelta para continuar con sus deberes, complacida por su elocuencia. Sin embargo, segundos después notó que alguien no había abandonado el puesto.

— ¿Greengrass? —Le llamó, saturada de aquel comportamiento infantil. Por Merlín, ¿quién había pensado que esa cargante muchachita podía ser una prefecta? Leonie se mantenía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, admirando sus uñas con aquella mirada arrogante que solía usar en su rostro a toda hora.

— Iré cuando quiera.

La prefecta decidió no desgastarse más. Giró sus ojos y salió del compartimiento. Hablaría con el Profesor Dumbledore, Leonie Greengrass no era una buena elección como prefecta.

**{ &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; }**

El viaje estaba por concluir, sólo unos minutos más y la estación se llenaría de jóvenes magos dispuestos (en realidad, la mayoría no estaban muy dispuestos) a empezar un nuevo año. Cuando las rondas hubieron terminado, Avi abrió la puerta del compartimiento. Para su sorpresa no encontró a James ni a Peter en él, sólo a Sirius y a Pamela ignorándose en silencio, sentados al lado contrario del otro (incluso en extremos opuestos), con las miradas perdidas: Ella en las manchas naranjas que creaba el paisaje, Sirius en las letras de una revista. La barbilla de Aniston la sostenía su mano izquierda mientras miraba por la ventana del tren, Sirius, en cambio, estaba extendido por todo el asiento.

— Sirius, ¿dónde están James y Peter? —Remus se adentró en el lugar, confundido por la desaparición de sus amigos.

— No sé. Dijeron que iban al baño —respondió sin mucho interés. Estaba ojeando una revista de Quidditch que James había dejado sobre el asiento cuando huyó, es decir, salió.

— Lo escuchamos gritar hace unas horas —observó Avi con el mismo desconcierto pintado en su rostro. Sus pasos la llevaron a tomar asiento a lado de Pamela, la cual continuaba sin inmutarse.

— No, era un niño que no quería llegar a Hogwarts —refutó esta finalmente. A su lado reposaba el libro en francés que Avi había llevado en sus manos hace unas horas. La rubia supo que su amiga habría tratado de leerlo para ignorar a Sirius, y había fallado en el intento. Se acercó y lo removió de aquel lugar con un poco de recelo.

Remus estaba por insistir sobre el paradero de sus amigos cuando, como si le hubiesen llamado, James apareció en la puerta del compartimiento. Peter iba a su lado, ambos observaban el lugar con aprehensión, rectificando que fuera una zona segura antes de ingresar en él.

— ¡Vaya, ya volvieron los chicos populares! —Exclamó el de anteojos con entusiasmo, mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre su cintura. Remus arqueó una ceja, totalmente descolocado.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— En el baño.

— ¿Por tres horas?

— Tomé mucho jugo.

Arhedel encogió los hombros, sin objetar ante aquello como Remus deseaba hacerlo. No quería saber exactamente qué habría sucedido, estaba acostumbrada a ello y seguramente sabía la historia sin tener que preguntarla. James tomó asiento a lado de Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

— Pero que bien se siente estar entre todos nosotros —expresó alegre, como si algo horrible hubiera pasado y hubiese sufrido mucho en el transcurso. Como un padre se sentaría entre todos sus hijos, feliz de que ya no pelearan. Peter simplemente se sentó al lado de su amigo sin soltar palabra. Sirius aclaró la garganta al instante que las palabras animadas de Potter concluyeron.

— No aguantas nada, James. Sólo fueron unos gritos —juzgó con pereza, cerrando la revista con desgano y lanzándola al aludido, el cual la atrapó en el aire.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo tenía que ir al baño.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia a todo. En cuanto Pamela y él habían comenzado a gritarse, James había empezado a aporrear los vidrios del compartimiento con fuerza, aterrado por la pelea. James Potter tenía un terrible miedo a que ambos se pelearan. Suponía que era por esa vez que se habían lanzando hechizos y uno pegó contra su cabeza, dejándolo calvo.

Fue toda una tragedia. Una semana de luto por su cabello.

— Faltan quince minutos, creo que hay que cambiarnos —consideró James, excusándose de sus acciones. No quería dejar espacios de silencio entre ellos.

Pamela asintió, removiendo su vista de la ventana, se puso de pie y se acercó a su equipaje, entonces algo capturó su vista: La silueta de un enorme castillo enmarcada por el atardecer y los brillos rojizos de este. Una encantada sonrisa se mostró en su rostro al tiempo que en sus ojos se reflejaba la imagen.

— Ahí está. Qué hermoso es —musitó al ver aquel espectáculo. Los demás se amontonaron alrededor de la ventana para observar el castillo. El silencio se hizo presente por un par de segundos mientras admiraban la construcción.

Sirius fue quien rompió el hermoso momento.

— ¿Te atraen los castillos? Que cachonda —se burló de inmediato, mordiéndose los labios para evitar una enorme carcajada que provenía de su garganta. Pamela bufó, segura de que su compañero no iba a cambiar. Remus arrastró a Sirius fuera de ahí para que no comenzara de nuevo. A Sirius le encantaba joder a todos, sea quien fuera, quería hacerlo.

No, Pamela Aniston no detestaba a Sirius porque lo amara en secreto. No había nada de cariño ni ternura en sus pensamientos cuando cruzaba miradas con Black. Pamela Aniston en verdad no soportaba a Sirius, y no eran por razones dulces. Eran razones crudas que le recordaban momentos de agonía que tan recelosamente había guardado en un baúl de recuerdos prohibidos.

Pamela no hizo más caso, se quedó con la vista fija en el castillo cuando todos abandonaron el compartimiento, dejándola con aquella colosal construcción llenando sus pupilas.

Al fin estaba ahí.

Hogwarts.

_Casa._

**{ &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; }**

Después de cinco minutos de gritos aterrados de Pamela al no poder salir del tren debido a la población que se amontonaba en los pasillos (_"¡Muévete, me estoy asfixiando!", "¡Voy a morir aquí!", "¡No quiero morir aquí!"_), el viento rozó sus rostros con caricias vueltas golpes debido a su fuerza. Avi hizo una mueca debido al frío, apretándose entre los pliegues de su túnica. Arhedel, en cambio, disfrutaba del clima como si se tratara de verano.

— ¡Vaya, al fin! ¡Creí que íbamos a morir ahí dentro! —Profirió Pamela, exhalando aire con alivio. Sus manos corrieron hacia su cintura, sintiéndose mucho más libre que en medio de las paredes del tren. Se habían separado de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter al salir. No era como si fuesen grandes amigos de ellos, sólo les habían encontrado en el tren y dado que James y Pamela eran mejores amigos, y Arhedel era amiga de todos ellos, habían decidido quedarse. Excepto Avi, ella sólo quería un viaje tranquilo.

— Te he dicho mil veces que esperes a que todos se bajen y luego bajas tú —insistió Arhedel hastiada, la lógica de aquello era obvia. Excepto para su amiga.

— No, eso es de estúpidos.

Sólo recibió un giro de ojos como respuesta.

— ¡Miren! ¡Ahí está Nat! —Avisó con emoción Pamela, saltando suavemente sobre el piso al ver a la muchacha a lo lejos. Tomó de la mano a Avi y la jaló, esta entrelazó su mano libre con Arhedel y atravesaron a las personas para no perderse, llegando hasta su destino—. ¡Natalie! —Vociferó la morena con una ensanchada sonrisa al ver a su amiga. La aludida levantó el rostro y le sonrió a su mejor amiga como respuesta. Su cabello negro, a pesar de estar peinado pulcramente, y tal vez fijado con magia, se revolvía por el viento que batía los cabellos de todos los presentes.

— Hola —saludó al instante. Pamela no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos, y una vez que lo hizo, Avi decidió unirse al abrazo. Arhedel las observaba con una sonrisa silenciosa en sus labios cuando su mejor amiga la jaló del brazo, instándola a unirse. Cuando las cuatro se separaron, Pamela entrelazó su mano con la de Natalie y jaló de ella hacia un carruaje. Arhedel y Avi le siguieron en silencio.

Una vez estuvieron sentadas en el coche, Natalie alisó su falda con cuidado mientras Avi cerraba la puerta. Arhedel apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha y se dedicó a observar el paisaje, y mantenerse en silencio como normalmente lo hacía.

— ¿Vamos a hacer la incómoda ronda de_: "¿Qué hiciste en tus vacaciones?"_? —Bromeó Avi con una sonrisa llena de burla en su rostro. Natalie rió entre dientes y Arhedel esbozó una floja, pero entretenida, sonrisa.

— No. Eso es muy aburrido. Además es la pregunta que todos se hacen. ¿Para qué quieren saber qué hicieron en sus vacaciones_? Bah_, es tonto —criticó Pamela con desagrado, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo con una mueca, ignorando por completo que ella había preguntado eso hace unas horas—. Vamos por un tema más divertido —informó con una sonrisa maliciosa que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Natalie, ¿será este el año?

La aludida se giró para verla rápidamente. La confusión inundó su expresión.

— ¿El año en que McGonagall y Slughorn renuncien? —Sugirió bromista, pues ese era uno de los sueños de su amiga. Pamela negó con la cabeza, pestañeando con tristeza.

— No, no. Aunque me encantaría que sucediera, no es de lo que hablo —contradijo la muchacha de cabellos oscuros. Ya en otro año trataría de hacer que renunciaran, sólo tenía que hostigarlos más—. Me refiero a que si este año estás lista para conquistar a cierta personita.

Natalie desvió la vista de su amiga con una expresión de entendimiento que también destilaba cansancio.

— No está feliz hasta que tiene las vidas de todos controladas, excepto la suya —apuntó Avi, tratando de que sonara como una broma… Pero no lo era. Pamela quería, deseaba, controlar la vida de los demás, cuando en la suya no había nada de control.

— No lo creo. No va a pasar —objetó Natalie con total tranquilidad, desviando su vista hacia el paisaje, tratando de evitar aquella conversación. Obtuvo un resoplido de parte de su mejor amiga.

— No seas tan negativa. Anda.

— Ya te dije porqué no va a pasar. Primero que nada, nunca ha tenido una novia, dudo mucho que quiera una ahora.

— Pero ha tenido alguna chica detrás de él, ¿no? No debe estar aterrado ante la idea —observó Avi, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento, tratando de buscar alternativas para que su amiga pudiese triunfar en su sueño.

— Sí, pero…

— No, no. Ya. Le hablas, es hora de que des el próximo paso. Anda, es fácil. Sólo acercarte a él y hablen, vuélvete su amiga —apuró Pamela, haciendo un movimiento de manos como si estuviese empujando a alguien invisible. Natalie negó con la cabeza.

— No va a suceder —insistió, bajando la vista hacia sus manos, las cuales, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas en el colegio, estaban limpias, cortadas y sin un resto de esmalte. Natalie era la persona más higiénica en este mundo, sus amigas estaban seguras de eso.

Pamela cruzó los brazos de manera infantil, no muy feliz con aquella indecisión que corría por el rostro de Natalie Evoran.

— Te ayudaremos. Además, mira, tenemos a Arhedel, ella te ayudará —señaló con el pulgar a la morena. La aludida no quitó su vista del paisaje hasta que Avi le susurró.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí —aceptó sobresaltada, pestañeando brevemente. Después volvió su vista hacia el paisaje. Pamela le sonrió a Natalie, animándola. Sin embargo su amiga sólo le dedicó una sonrisa amarga.

— No va a pasar, no voy a salir con Remus Lupin nunca.

**{ &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; }**

Sirius Black nunca había estado falto de comida, sin embargo cuando se encontraba con ella, era como si le hubiese faltado toda la vida. La metía en su boca de una forma tan violenta que siempre recibía un par de miradas juzgando en sus hábitos alimenticios. A él le importaba poco, así como a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados.

— Tengo que sacar a alguien del equipo. ¿Quién nos cae mal, Sirius? —Preguntó James, alzando la cabeza por un breve momento al llamar a su amigo en medio del banquete.

— ¿Por qué tienes que sacar a alguien del equipo? —Remus pensaba que James estaba abusando de su recién adquirido poder como capitán. Desde que en el verano le habían avisado que él ostentaría el puesto, James estaba creando estrategias, planeando partidos inexistentes y asegurando puestos a personas que podrían no asistir a las pruebas.

— Para imponer respeto, obviamente —explicó el moreno como si aquello fuese obligatorio—. Si dejo que todos mantengan sus puestos, entonces, ¿cómo voy a darles miedo?

— Pero hay puestos libres por los alumnos de séptimo que se graduaron —señaló el castaño con extrañeza. James estaba exagerando, lo cual no era anormal en él pues era una persona bastante dramática.

— ¿Y? Todos se confían de qué ya están en el equipo y no los expulsaré. Pero tal vez lo haga. No lo entiendes, Remus. Tengo que imponer respeto, tienen que ver quién manda aquí —insistió el miope mientras golpeaba suavemente la mesa con su puño, mostrando una exagerada apertura de sus ojos a través de aquellos anteojos.

— Yo creo que estás dramatizando un poco todo, James —discutió Peter en voz baja, un poco intimidado. No debías meterte con James Potter y su preciado Quidditch, mucho menos ahora que era capitán; pero, para su mala suerte, Peter Pettigrew solía tener el mal hábito de soltar cosas que pensaba y que no quería decir. Como ahora.

Recibió una furibunda mirada de parte de su amigo.

— ¡No! ¡Mi comida! —Sirius Black gritó con fuerza al ver como su plato, relleno por sexta vez, se esfumaba—. ¡Mierda! Siempre me pasa —se quejó en un puchero, apretando los labios en una mueca de furia, y los puños por debajo de la mesa.

— Sirius, era el único que seguía comiendo —denotó Remus. Su amigo refunfuñó en respuesta, que grosero resultaba Dumbledore a veces.

El movimiento comenzó a notarse en la estancia. Los alumnos comenzaban a ponerse de pie para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Remus se despidió de sus tres amigos para acercarse a Lily Evans, quien le llamaba con la mano. Debían dirigir a los niños de primero a sus respectivas habitaciones.

— ¡Hola, Lily! —Le saludó James con una voz tan potente que se escuchó en todo el comedor. Un par de personas se giraron hacia el chico para verle confundidos. La pelirroja simplemente le dedicó una mirada y se giró, para continuar hablando con Remus.

— Que cálido recibimiento —bromeó Sirius al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

— Este es el año, Sirius. Este año Lily se enamorará de mí —aseguró James con un brazo alzado en el aire. Se puso de pie igualmente que Peter, mientras comenzaban a caminar a la salida. Cuando se encontraron con Sirius en ella, se dirigieron a la sala común, siguiendo los pasos de Lily y Remus.

— Eh, James —lo llamó su mejor amigo. El aludido no giró la cabeza, pues estaba muy ocupado observando una mata rojiza de cabello moverse de un lado al otro, mientras Lily le hablaba del castillo a un par de niños de primero que le miraban con interés. No tanto interés como el que él ponía en ella, claro. Sirius prosiguió—. ¿No crees que tal vez sea hora de que… te fijes en alguien más?

James soltó una carcajada llena de incomprensión. Pero qué idea tan absurda. Sabía que Sirius a veces tenía ideas disparatadas, pero esta le ganaba a todas. Hasta a aquella teoría de que McGonagall era en realidad la Sra. Norris.

— Que buen chiste, Sirius. Continúa, vas en camino a ser todo un comediante —ignoró aquellas palabras con prontitud, acarreando una sonrisa simplona en sus labios al tiempo que le daba una palmada llena de compañerismo en la espalda.

— No, James. Estoy hablando en serio —Sirius no continuó la broma como normalmente habría hecho. No solía hablar con seriedad, pero ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo y era importante escucharle—. Escucha, ya llevas mucho tiempo así. Evans ya debería haber salido contigo.

— Es sólo que le da pena…

— James.

— Sirius —finalmente se giró, encontrando sus ojos almendra con los grises de su amigo—. No.

Black soltó un largo y exasperado suspiro. Esto era un caso perdido. Bajó sus hombros con violencia al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. James nunca iba a ganar una batalla, mucho menos la guerra, con Evans.

Había sido suficiente. Suficientes gritos, suficiente adoración, suficiente frustración, suficiente desesperación, suficiente Lily Evans. Sirius estaba harto.

Torció los labios mientras llevaba su cabello para atrás con la mano derecha, acariciando los mechones con furia.

¿Sería este el año en que James dejaría ir a Lily Evans? Seguramente no.

Claro, podía soñar.

O actuar, que era siempre la opción.


End file.
